


counting heartbeats in the rain

by Grassy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: It wasn’t the first sunrise Levi had met wide-awake, nor would it be the last.





	counting heartbeats in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kinda ended up melancholy waff? IDEK.
> 
> Prompt: [09\. sunrise](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/140659112828/grassy-doing-the-writing-thing)
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/140832615928/shirazenobi-18-or-levi-x-eren-9-which-ever).

It wasn’t the first sunrise Levi had met wide-awake, nor would it be the last anytime soon—barring sudden death, of course—dismal though it was with the dark clouds that promised a storm.  What made it notable was that Levi hadn’t simply rested a bit in his chair before going back to work; hadn’t gone back to his work at all, in fact, preferring to indulge in the warmth provided by his bed-mate.

Eren’s body temperature ran warm, which would be annoying as fuck once the weather changed.  In the meantime Levi did not mind that Eren wrapped around him—that Eren clung to him, even in sleep; unwilling to let go.  Not when their combined body heat under the blanket managed to combat the lasting, rain-damp chill that seemed to weigh on Levi more every year.

The light spatter of raindrops picked up steadily, weighty; a dull echo on the windowpanes.  One more reason to stay where he was; where Levi could feel Eren’s breath on his skin and the rhythm of Eren’s heart under the splay of Levi’s hand.

Levi closed his eyes, counting heartbeats to drown out the sound of rain.


End file.
